Teen Titans: Motherbox War
by Jakku48
Summary: Avengers: Infinity War retold with Teen Titans characters.
1. Chapter 1

In the dark depths of a space, a small vessel has been intercepted and disabled by a much larger sinister looking ship.

 _"This is the Tamaranian refugee vessel Firestorm...We are under assault. I repeat, we are under assault. Engines are dead. Life support failing. Requesting aid from any vessel within range...Our crew is made up of Tamaranian families, we have very few warriors here. This is not a warcraft. I repeat, this is NOT a warcraft."_

"Hear me and rejoice! You have had the privilege of being saved by the Great Mercenary. You may think this is suffering. No... it is salvation. The universal scales tip toward balance because of your sacrifice. Smile... for even in death, you have become disciples of Slade" said Mad Mod, a frequent Titans foe as he walked into the attacked ship full of dead Tamaranians killed by him and the other disciples of Slade: Doctor Light, Mammoth and Cheshire.

As Mad Mod continued his speech, Blackfire, sister of the Titan hero Starfire who had recently reconciled with her sister looked uneasy at this and the assassin standing only a few yards from her.

"I know what it's like to lose. To feel so desperately that you're right, yet to fail nonetheless. It's frightening, turns the legs to jelly. I ask you to what end? Dread it. Run from it. Destiny arrives all the same. And now it's here. Or should I say, I am" said Slade holding up his gauntlet revealing the Power Motherbox attached to it while dragging a beaten Starfire.

"You talk too much" said Starfire mockingly.

"The Space Motherbox or your sister's head. I assume you have a preference?" asked Slade sarcastically.

Blackfire, surrounded by Slade's disciples, said "Oh, I do. Kill away."

A surprised Slade proceeded to use the Power Motherbox on Starfire until Blackfire could take no more of her sister's screaming.

"Alright, STOP!" yelled Blackfire.

"We do not have the Space Motherbox. It was destroyed on Tamaran" said Starfire almost out of breath.

At this point Blackfire revealed the presence of the Space Motherbox.

"You really are the worst sister" said Starfire somewhat shocked and angry.

"I assure you, sister, the sun will shine upon us again" said Blackfire as she approached Slade with the Space Motherbox.

"Your optimism is misplaced, Tamaranian" said Slade mockingly.

"Maybe, but we have Beast Boy" declared Blackfire before Beast Boy came out and started punching and strangling Slade and smashing him to a wall on the ship.

Mammoth was about to assist Slade before Mad Mod told him to let him have his fun.

Slade then overpowered Beast Boy and knocked him out, and Starfire threw a desperate starbolt at Slade before she was bound by his disciples.

In desperation Starfire looked at her almost adoptive father figure Galfore, who was still alive and on the ground for any chance of any final help.

Galfore determined to warn earth of Slade's coming arrival did the unexpected.

"Elders, let the power flow through me one last time!" With this Beast Boy was transported back to Earth to warn them of Slade's arrival. Slade angry at this said "That was indeed a mistake." He took a staff from one of his disciple's hand's and stabbed Galfore through the heart. Stafire screamed "I will kill you for that!" before having her mouth covered by metal from one of Slade's powerful disciples.

Mad Mod then picked up and kneeled down to Slade holding the Space Motherbox and praised him for his greatness.

Slade added the Space Motherbox to his gauntlet and told his disciples to find the two Motherboxes on earth.

"We will not fail you master" said Cheshire bowing with Slade's other disciples.

Blackfire then appeared again and said "If I may suggest, you might want a guide if you're going to earth. I do have some experience in that area." If one considers failure experience I suppose" said Slade mockingly." "Oh I do. Oh great Slade, I Blackfire of Tamaran" Blackfire looks at her sister Starfire thoughtfully at this comment "pledge my undying loyalty..." at the end of this sentence, she tries and fails to blast Slade with a starbolt because Slade used the power of his gauntlet to hold her in place. "Undying. You should choose your words more carefully" said Slade as he picked up and strangled Blackfire to death. "You will never...be a god" says Blackfire as her final words before her neck was cracked by Slade. Stafire screamed beneath the metal on her face at this. "No chance of her coming back this time" said Slade as he destroyed the ship and teleported himself and followers away.

Starfire then broke free of her metal trap and held her deceased sister as the ship exploded.

Meanwhile on earth a giant light was headed towards Titan's Tower.

"How could you not have any money?" asked an annoyed Raven to her friend Kole.

"Hey, when you live in the South Pole your whole life you really don't have much need for money" explained Kole.

"Right. I'm sure deli people will give you a free sandwich" said Raven mockingly.

"What do you want?" asked Raven.

"I could go for a tuna sandwich" answered Kole.

Then suddenly a crash came through as they were walking down the stairs of the tower.

Raven and Kole took battle positions and approached the crash which revealed a familiar face.

"He's….he's coming. He's coming…." said an almost out of breath Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, who's coming?" asked a confused Raven.


	2. Chapter 2

"I tell you, I get no respect. I lead this team to victory time after time and I still get no recognition." Starfire leaves just like that and without hardly even saying goodbye. "Don't get me started on Cyborg and Bruce…." said Robin aloud while walking at the park upset about how things have been before being interrupted by Raven who appeared through a portal.

"We need your help Robin, and it's not overselling to say the fate of the universe is at stake" stressed Raven.

"Yeah, we have had the whole "end of the universe thing" before with your dad and who's _we_ " asked an annoyed Robin to which Beast Boy appeared through and walked out of the portal.

"Beast Boy? asked a confused Robin. "Hey Robin" said Beast Boy distressed as he went up and hugged surprised Robin whispering something in the ear.

"During my time in the South Pole, I heard tells from the natives about six magic boxes that were created in the beginning of the universe that would become known as the motherboxes" Explained Kole as she held up a hologram of them.

"Each one had the power of all the necessary elements of existence. Power. Mind. Space. Reality. Soul" explained Kole followed by Raven saying "And Time" as she activated it to show everyone.

"Is he really back" asked a deeply concerned Robin.

"He is Robin. He's more of plague than we ever thought. He invades planets, takes what he wants, wipes out half the population. He sent Blackfire. The attack on Jump City. He was behind it" explained a worried Beast Boy.

"This is it…."Whispered Robin.

"How much time do we have?" asked Robin.

"No telling. He has the power and space motherboxes already. That already makes him the most powerful person in the universe. If he gets his hands on all six motherboxes Robin" "He could destroy more life than Trigon could ever do" said Raven finishing Beast Boy's sentence.

"Great. Worse than your hell-lord father?" asked a sarcastic Robin.

"Yes Robin. This will be worse than Trigon. I think I have expressed my gratitude to you and the rest of team more than once in your help in destroying him" explained an annoyed Raven.

"That would be a first that someone on this team thanking me for all I do" said Robin sarcastically.

"Guys stop this! We need to stop Slade. We know the time motherbox is right here. Killowat is out there with the mind motherbox and we have to find him now" stressed Beast Boy.

"Yeah, that's the thing. I don't stay in touch with him and the rest much anymore" explained Robin.

"Robin you need to find him. Do you know who could" asked Beast Boy.

"Maybe….Cyborg" said Robin quietly.

"Oh great" said Raven at the obvious conclusion to where this was going on.

"But I just don't think I can." said Robin. "What are you talking about? Call him" said Beast Boy. "Wow you have been gone for a while. The Titans broke up. We're done." said Robin sadly. "Broke up? Like The Beatles?" asked a confused Beast Boy. "Cyborg and I fell out hard. There's no way I will contact him." declared Robin. "Starfire's gone. Slade is coming. It doesn't know matter who you're talking too." explained Beast Boy.

Robin looked pained at the beginning of that sentence but was about going to call Cyborg when they suddenly heard a loud noise outside the tower that was coming from the main street.

Chaos was happening all around the main street of Jump City when Robin, Raven, Beast Boy and Kole came to investigate.

"You might want to put the box away Raven" said Robin. "Might want to use it" countered Raven.

They all approached the source of this chaos which was an alien looking ship causing a lot of damage.

Raven used her power and made the ship stop. The ship beamed down Mad Mod and Mammoth on a mission to get the time motherbox.

"Hear me, and rejoice. You are about to die at the hand of the disciples of Slade. Be thankful, that your meaningless lives are now contributed to the balance…" started Mad Mod.  
"Oh I'm sorry, Earth is closed today, you loser. So pack it up, and get out of here." said Robin.

" Motherbox keeper, does this chattering animal speak for you?" asked an amused Mad Mod.  
"Certainly not, he's my friend and I speak for myself. You're trespassing in this city and on this planet." declared Raven as she and Kole prepared for battle.  
"Means get lost, Rolling Stone!" said a mocking Robin.

"They annoy me. Bring me the motherbox." ordered Mad Mod to Mammoth.

"Well Beast Boy are you going to turn into an animal or what?" asked a distressed Robin.

"I'm trying, but I can't for some reason." answered a confused Beast Boy.

"You're embarrassing me! Fine. Kole watch him." said Robin as he got ready for battle.

Mammoth charged hard but they were able to push him back towards Mad Mod. Mad Mod deflected Mammoth with his powers onto a building and started shooting the Titans with objects around the area thanks to his augmented powers.

"Well Beast Boy, if you're not joining us today, then I am getting you out of here." said Raven as she teleported Beast Boy to a nearby park with a taxi on top of him in hopes of awakening his powers.

"Come on Beast Boy. What are you doing!" shouted an upset Beast Boy.

Mammoth and Robin had made it over to the park where Beast Boy were duking it out when Mammoth was about to deliver a deadly move on him were not without the powers of Larry who appeared out of nowhere. Larry was from an alternate dimension and Robin's biggest fan.

"Hey what's going on Robin" asked Larry holding Mammoth's fist.

"Larry! Where did you go from?!" asked a surprised Robin.

"Just passing through dimensions." explained Larry as Mammoth broke free and asked "What is this guy's problem"?

"He's a hack who works for Slade and he's here to steal something from Raven" explained Robin.

Raven and Kole continued to fight Mad Mod, but Kole got knocked back and Mad Mod trapped Raven on a building.

"Your powers are quaint. You must be popular with children." asked a sarcastic Mad Mod as he attempted to steal the time motherbox from Raven only to have his hand burned when trying to steal it.

"A simple spell, but quite unbreakable. "said Raven.  
"Then I will take it off your corpse!" shouted Mad Mod.

Raven broke free and tried to use the time motehrbox, but Mad Mod used his powers to wrap a pole around her neck.

"You should know, removing a dead woman's spell is quite unbreakable." said Raven losing oxygen.

"You only wish you were dead." said Mad Mod.

Mad Mod attempted to take Raven back to the ship, but she somehow broke free and had to chase her down.

Robin saw this and sent Larry to stop Mad Mod. Despite his efforts, Raven was transported to the ship by Mad Mod, but was close behind.

Mammoth attempted to go after Beast Boy, but Kole came up and knocked him far away with her power.

"Thanks Kole! You should become a fulltime Titan." suggested Robin as used a jet pack to catch up to Mad Mod's space ship.

He told Larry to go home and let him handle this, but Larry stayed anyway and ended up on another part of ship.

Mad Mod then brought a knocked out Raven to the bridge of the ship and put the ship into hyperspace towards their meet up location with Slade.

Robin had made it up on the ship and surveyed it thinking of what he was going to do to save Raven and stop Slade.

Back on earth, Beast Boy picked up the phone Robin left behind and Kole told him she was going to stay and guard the tower. "What will you do?" asked Kole.

"I'm going to make a call." answered Beast Boy as he proceeded to call Cyborg's number for help.


	3. Chapter 3

Titans East had decided some time ago to go out and explore the cosmos to see if anyone needed their help out there.

Their leader Bumblebee, Speedy, Aqualand, Más y Menos and their recent addition to the team Rose Wilson, better known as Ravager, were listening to some of Speedy's music when they intercepted a distress call from a refugee vessel in need of saving.

"So why are we doing this dangerous job again" asked Más.

"It's a distress call, Más. Someone could be dying" explained Bumblebee.

"Yeah, I get that but this sounds really dangerous and I just don't get why we have to do it" countered Más.

"Because we're nice and maybe they'll give us a little something for our efforts" explained Speedy.

Rose and the rest of team shot Speedy a disapproving look.

"Hey don't we have to eat" asked a sarcastic Speedy.

"Yo guys, we're getting close to the refugee vessel" explained Aquland.

"Menos put that game down" ordered Bumblebee.

Menos countered with something explicit in Spanish.

"Watch your mouth" shouted the rest of the team.

"We're here" said Aqualand.

They arrived only to see nothing but a destroyed ship and dead bodies in space.

"What happened" asked a shocked Speedy.

Everyone looked disturbed at this, but Ravager in particular looked haunted by what she saw.

Their thoughts were interrupted by one of the bodies crashing on their ship's window.

The eyes on this one opened freaking out everyone on board.

Titans East then brought her on board.

"Hey this is Starfire" explained Bumblebee.

"What's she doing out here and how is she even still alive" asked a confused Speedy.

"Regardless she does seem to have more willpower than you do Speedy" said a mocking Más.

"What's that supposed to mean" asked an upset Speedy.

"It's true man. You complain too much" said Aqualand agreeing with Más.

"Ravager you believe this crap" asked Speedy.

Ravager had no reply.

"That's enough. Let's trying waking her up" ordered Bumblebee.

Starfire woke up instantly looking like she was ready for battle asking where she was before she recognized her rescuers.

"The entire time I knew Slade, his only true goal was to bring balance to the world and the universe. If he gets all six motherboxes, he can do it with the snap of fingers like _this_ " explained Ravager.

"You seem to know much about Slade" asked an intrigued Starfire as she sipped on soup trying to recover.

"Oh yeah, Ravager is Slade's daughter" explained Aqualand.

"Your father killed my sister "shouted Starfire.

"Woah, calm down. They're not on speaking terms. She wants to stop him as much as you" stressed Speedy.

Starfire went up to Ravager and patted her on the shoulder. "Families can be rough some times. Before my parents died, they told me I had a brother they imprisoned in the phantom zone, and he made his way home and wounded me. But that's life I guess. Fighting family forever without there being any end in sight. I feel your pain, friend" said Starfire sympathizing with Ravager.

"I feel your pain too. You see…." started Speedy.

"Shup up Speedy! Stop being an attention seeker" shouted the rest of Titan's East.

"I need a weapon, not a spoon" said Starfire preparing for her next move.

"We need to find where Slade is going next "said Ravager.

"He's going to where the Control Freak is" answered Starfire.

"How do you know that?" asked Titans East.

"Because for some time the reality motherbox has been left in his possession to keep it out of the reach of more powerful supervillains who could actually figure out how to use it" explained Starfire.

"How do you know Slade is going after that box next and not the other ones "asked Ravager.

"He has the power motherbox already, because he stole it last week when he decimated Daxam. He stole the space motherbox from me when he destroyed my ship and slaughtered half my people. The time and mind motherboxes are safe; they're with our friends on earth. And the soul motherbox, well no one has even seen that which means Slade can't get it which means he's going after the reality motherbox next" explained Starfire.

Ravager looked really shaken up about what Starfire said about the soul motherbox.

"Then we need to go wherever that loser Control Freak is" declared Ravager.

"I'm afraid not. What I need is a weapon powerful enough to kill Slade. Only Dawnstar can help make me the weapon I need and she's on Starhaven" explained Starfire.

"Don't you think we should all get a weapon like that" asked Speedy.

"No, your bodies would crumble at the power of these weapons. You do not possess the strength to wield them" explained Starfire.

"Sounds like fun" said Más.

"You seem very noble, friend. Will you join me on my quest" asked Starfire.

"Sure. Menos come with us and put that game down! The pod is this way" explained Más.

"For the record I know you're going with her so you don't have to face Slade" said Speedy mockingly.

"You know, you really need to stop being such a soap box" countered Más.

"Fare thee well friends! Good luck and goodbye" shouted Starfire as she along with Más y Menos went inside the pod and took off to find Dawnstar.

Killowat was with his good "friend" Argent in a country on earth when he screamed in pain.

"Killowat, what's wrong? Is it the motherbox again" asked a concerned Argent.

"It's telling me something" explained Killowat.

"What do you feel" asked Killowat.

"I just feel you" answered Argent.

"So there's a train at 10 o'clock that leaves which will give us some more time together" explained Argent.

"What if I miss that train and all the trains" asked Killowat.

"You gave Robin your word" answered Argent.

"I think I'd rather give it to you. Argent we've been trying this for a while and I think, you know" tried explaining Killowat.

"It works" answered Argent.

"Please stay" asked Killowat.

Argent did not answer right away and noticed a news report on the TV across from them in the store that showed the recent attack on Jump City by Mad Mod and Mammoth.

"What's going on?" asked a worried Argent.

"It's what the motherbox was warning me about. I have to go" declared Killowat.

"Killowat, if that's true then maybe going isn't the best idea" stressed Argent.

"Argent, I" Killowat tried to say before being stabbed in the back and blasted by Doctor Light. Argent had no time to act either following a surprise attack by Cheshire.

Argent managed to get herself and Killowat away from them.

"I'm starting to think we should have stayed inside" said Killowat jokingly.

The battle resumed right after that and Killowat and Argent got separated.

"Give up the motherbox and she lives" demanded Doctor Light to Killowat.

Argent was battling Cheshire nearby, but heard Killowat screaming in pain and quickly got away to get Doctor Light off of Killowat. She grabbed Killowat and tried flying away, but fell down into a train station following an attack from Cheshire's staff.

Killowat and Argent were cornered, but as the train was passing by behind them, they suddenly though they saw a familiar face waiting for them. The train finally passed all the way by, and Cheshire threw her staff at the mysterious man, but the man caught it and was revealed to be Cyborg.

Before Cheshire could react, Kid Flash came out of nowhere and knocked her back into a convenience store. Jinx followed shortly afterwards and used her power on Doctor Light. Cyborg threw Cheshire's staff to Jinx and she stabbed Doctor Light in the chest severely wounding him. Cheshire quickly came to his aid and told him to get up. "I can't" said a beaten Doctor Light.

"We don't want to kill you, but we will" said Jinx.

"You'll never get the chance again" shouted Cheshire as they were beamed up by their ship.

Cyborg, Jinx and Kid Flash walked over to Argent and a wounded Killowat.

"Are you able to stand?" asked a concerned Cyborg.

"Yes. Thank you Cyborg" answered Killowat.

"Let's get you on the jet" ordered Cyborg.

"I know I was a former criminal and all, but I think you need to be more careful" explained Jinx to Argent.

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry. We just needed time" explained Argent.

"Where to, Cyborg?" asked Kid Flash.

" _Home_ " answered Cyborg.


	4. Chapter 4

"Daddy, where are you going?" asked a six year old Rose Wilson to her father who was about to leave for another "business trip."

"Daddy has to go away again, but he promises he'll be back soon" replied Slade Wilson to his daughter.

"Why you do you leave so much" asked Rose.

"Because Daddy is making sure you and your brothers will grow up happy" answered Slade.

"I understand, but I just wish you wouldn't leave so much" replied Rose sadly.

"Tell you what, I have something that you can always use to remember me when we're apart" said Slade as he got out a knife to give to his daughter.

"You see, this knife is perfectly balanced" explained Slade." Too much to one side and chaos ensues and disrupts everything" explained Slade. "Here you try" Slade said as he handed the knife to his daughter. "There, you got it" Slade said to Rose as she held the knife in perfect balance.

"Slade Wilson! Where are you?" screamed Slade's wife Adeline.

"Daddy has to go now" explained Slade as he went to leave the house.

"I love you Daddy" said Rose to her father.

"And I love you, princess" replied Slade.

Moments later Adeline shot Slade in the face over him endangering their son Jericho, which was followed by the entire house catching on fire and burning down. Adeline and the oldest son Grant didn't make it out. Jericho made it out, but got separated from his father and sister. Rose, on the other hand, ended up in her father's care for almost eight years before she broke away from his poisonous influence.

Rose was twirling the knife her father gave her all those years ago as she relived this painful memory on the way to Control Freak's last known location.

"Hey Ravager, do you think we have enough weapons on here to kill that jerk?" asked Speedy sarcastically. "I need you to promise me something" said Ravager. "Okay. What is it" asked Speedy. "If things go wrong, if Slade gets me, promise me you'll kill me" asked Ravager.

"What?" asked a shocked Speedy. "I know something he doesn't, and if I told you would know too. Just promise you'll do it" stressed Ravager. "Listen…." Speedy started to say before Ravager cut him off. "Swear to me on your parents graves you'll do it" asked Ravager. "Okay" Speedy finally said shocked, over this.

Speedy and Rose attempted to get close to each other, but were cut off by Aqualand eating chips.

"Bro! Seriously?! How long have you been standing there" asked an annoyed Speedy.

"Oh,an hour. You see when you live underwater for most of your life, you tend to be still like a fish" explained Aqualand.

"Aqualand, what the heck are you doing?" asked Bumblebee, who just entered the room.

"Crap" shouted a disappointed Aqualand.

Moments later they approached Control Freak's last known location.

"Guys, I'm picking up movement in the south quadrant" said Aqualad.

"Same here" said Speedy.

Ravager looked very uneasy as they landed their ship.

They exited the ship and went inside to where Control Freak was supposedly at.

"You wouldn't dare part with something if you thought you added another little toy to your pathetic collection" said Slade to Control Freak from a distance from Titan's East.

"I told you, I sold it man" Control Freak said trying to explain to Slade as his foot was almost on his neck.

"Why would I lie, man" Control Freak continued to stay. "I imagine it's not breathing to you" said Slade. "Like suicide" said Control Freak. "So you do understand?" said Slade mockingly. "I didn't know what it was" said a pleading Control Freak. "Then you are more of a fool than I took you for" said Slade.

"Alright, maybe we should come up with a plan" Bumblebee started to stay. "I got it. You go right with Aqualand, and Rose and I will go left" explained Speedy.

"Who put in you charge? I'm taking this loser down now" declared Aqualand.

They quickly got him to stop, but a lot of noise was made which alerted Slade to their presence.

Slade picked up Control Freak and threw him aside and headed to the source of the noise.

Rose quickly jumped out to stab Slade with her sword but kept it from hitting him. Rose quickly took out a knife and stabbed Slade in the chest. She then took the knife he gave her all those years ago and stabbed him in the neck.

"Why?…." asked a dying Slade.

Rose started to break down at this.

"Daughter" said Slade as he reached out to her on the ground as he drew his final breath.

Rose broke down even more of the apparent death of her father.

"That was quick" said a shocked Speedy.

"Is that sadness I sense in you daughter" asked a should be dead voice.

Rose started to look horrified as the room they were in started to appear to be on fire and destroyed.

"In my heart I knew you still cared, but one never knows for sure. Reality can often be disappointing" said Slade as he appeared through the wrecked room.

"Or at least it was" Slade said he raised his gauntlet up revealing the reality motherbox attached to it. "Now reality can be whatever I want" said Slade.

Rose quickly tried to stop her father, but was no match.

"You knew I would come" asked Rose.

"I counted on it. There's something we need to discuss" answered Slade.

Aqualand and Bumblebee quickly tried to stop Slade but he turned them into a statue and dust, respectively, with the reality motherbox.

"Let her go Darth Vader" said a distressed and mocking Speedy as he held up his bow and arrow at Slade.

"This is who you are seeing, Rose" asked Slade mockingly.

"I'm gonna blow that mask off your face" said Speedy.

"It's time, Speedy" said an upset Rose.

"I told you to go right" said a distressed Speedy.

"Oh Rose. You expect too much from him" said a sarcastic Slade.

"You promised" shouted Rose.

Amused, Slade moved Rose closer to Speedy's bow and arrow.

"She asked, didn't she? Do it" shouted Slade.

"I told you to go right" said an upset Speedy.

"I love you more than anything, now please do it" screamed Rose.

Speedy closed his eyes and proceeded to fire it at her, but it turned into air thanks to Slade using the reality motherbox.

"I like him" said Slade as he teleported himself and Rose away.

Aqualand and Bumblebee came back from their previous immobile states with Slade gone. Speedy picked up Rose's sword and looked at it thoughtfully.

Back on earth the jet with Cyborg and company approached Titan's tower.

"Still no word from Killowat" asked Jump City's mayor.

"Sensors lost some time ago over the Atlantic ocean" replied an annoyed Red Star.

"With four of the world's most wanted criminals" replied the mayor.

"You know they're only criminals because you've chosen to call them that? Right sir?" asked an agitated Red Star.

"If it wasn't for that law, Killowat would have been right here" said Red Star.

"Oh, don't give me that crap. I seem to remember your signature on that law" said the mayor.

"I did, and I'm pretty sure I've more than done my fair share of your dirty work" replied Red Star.

This exchange was interrupted by the appearance of Cyborg, Jinx, and Killowat being carried by Kid Flash and Argent.

"You've got some nerve. I'll give you that" said the egoistical mayor.

"You could use some of that right now" replied Jinx.

"The world is on fire and you think all is forgiven?" asked the mayor.

"I'm not asking for forgiveness and I'm way past the point of asking for permission. Earth just lost its best defender, so we're here to fight. If you stand in our way, we'll fight you too" declared Cyborg.

The mayor, deeply insulted, told Red Star to arrest them.

"All over it" said Red Star hanging up on the mayor's hologram which was followed by a ringing noise.

"That's a court martial. It's good to see you Cyborg" said Red Star as he went up and shook Cyborg's hand and then hugged Jinx.

"Well, you guys do look like crap" said Red Star jokily.

"Well, the hotels weren't exactly five star, you know" said Kid Flash sarcastically.

"I think you all look great" said Beast Boy entering the room.

"Yeah, I'm back" Beast Boy continued to say.

Everyone looked at him thoughtfully and was glad of his return.

"We need a plan soon, because I doubt the mayor is going to let you all stay here" said Red Star.

"And they can clearly find us" said Argent.

"We need a plan now, guys. Slade has the largest army ever and he won't stop until he gets, um, Killowat's motherbox" said Beast Boy regretfully.

"Then we have to protect it" said Jinx.

"No, we have to destroy it" said Killowat.

"I've been giving it a lot of thought, and I think someone with enough power can destroy it for good" explained Killowat as he looked at Argent.

"And you along with it. We're not having this conversation" said an upset Argent.

"Destroying the motherbox is the only way to make sure Slade doesn't get it" stressed Killowat.

"One life cannot stand in the way of trillions" said Killowat.

"But it should. We don't trade lives, Killowat." countered Cyborg.

"Cyborg, you and your friends have laid down your lives how many times to save how many trillions of people? Tell me why is this is any different?" asked Killowat.

"Because you may have a choice. Killowat, you are a very unique. It's possible that even if the motherbox was somehow safely removed from you, you could still exist" explained Beast Boy.

"Could we do that?" asked Jinx.

"Not me. You would almost need magic to do such a thing" answered Beast Boy.

Cyborg proceeded to think, and said "I might know just the place."

In the recently restored Azarath, Azar and Raven's mother, Arella, walked to a canyon bringing something to help someone who had been staying in Azarath to learn how to better control her powers.

"The council's guard has been alerted along with the border guard" Arella said.

"Good. Send word to Theron as well. He could use a good fight" ordered an amused Azar.

"What's wrong, Arella?" asked Azar, though she already knew the answer.

"I'm worried for Raven" answered a distressed Arella.

"Do not fear for your daughter. She after all destroyed Trigon and saved us. Have faith, my friend. Now it is time. Azarath will not sit by and let another universe ending event take place again" said Azar.

"You're right….Azar" said Arella reluctantly.

"And what of this one?" asked Arella as they approached the one they came to see.

"This one may be tired of battle, but the earth girl has rested long enough" replied Azar as she had her guards set down the chest and open it in front of the earth girl revealing it to be special gloves that will help her control her powers safely.

"Where's the fight?" asked Terra, looking thoughtfully at the gloves.

"On its way" said a stern Azar.


	5. Chapter 5

Out in space Raven was beginning to awake from her fight earlier in the day when she noticed she was a prisoner aboard a ship commanded by Mad Mod on the way to meet Slade.

"In all the time I've served Slade, I have never failed him. If I were to meet up with him and the time motherbox still attached to you, there would be judgment" explained Mad Mod as he held up several needles around Raven with his powers.

"Give me the time motherbox" ordered Mad Mod as the needles began to pierce into Raven's skin causing her much pain.

Robin was on a viewing platform witnessing what was happening to Raven and was trying to come up with a plan to save her when Larry suddenly appeared.

"What are you doing here?" asked an annoyed Robin.

"Why I came to help" answered Larry.

"This is not some game! This is a one way ticket. Did you even think this through?" asked a stressed out Robin.

"Yes, I did" tried explaining Larry.

"You did not at all" countered Robin.

"Look Robin. You can't be a dimension traveler if there are no dimensions" explained Larry.

Robin eventually gave in and asked Larry, "Alright. You see Raven down there. How do we save her? Go head; tell me your brilliant plan."

Larry thought for a moment and asked, "Okay, have you ever been to the Aliens dimension?"

Raven continued to scream in pain at the needles poking her by Mad Mod.

"Painful aren't they? They were originally designed for…." Mad Mod started to say before noticing the presence of Robin behind him.

"I could end your friend's life in an instant" threatened Mad Mod.

"Oh, I don't think. I'm saving her and you're going down" countered Robin.

"You save nothing. Your powers are nothing compared to mine" said Mad Mod as he prepared for battle.

"Yeah, but you don't have a dimension traveling fanboy like me" said Robin as he threw a grenade at the ship's hull causing a hole in the ship that sucked Mad Mod out into the cold dark vacuum of space. Robin quickly used his zip line to save Raven from suffering a similar fate and Larry used his powers to fix the hole on the ship.

"Thanks guys. I owe you one" said a grateful Raven.

"Don't mention it" said Robin as he walked to controls of the ship.

"Now Robin, can you fly us home?" asked Raven.

Robin did not answer.

"Robin?" asked a confused Raven.

"Yeah?" asked Robin.

"Can you fly us home?" asked Raven again.

"Yeah, I don't think that's the best idea" answered Robin.

"What are you talking about?" asked Raven.

"Look, I've had Slade inside my head for a long time and I want him out" answered Robin.

"Robin, going to him risks bringing the time motherbox to him" stressed Raven.  
"Hey, can I say something?" asked Larry.

"No! Just stay over there and be quiet" commanded Robin.

"When did Larry come back anyway?" asked Raven.

"Doesn't matter. Look, you know how Trigon tormented you your whole life before we beat him? That's what Slade has practically done to me" explained Robin.

Raven thought for a moment and said, "Alright Robin. We'll go to Slade, but if it comes between saving you or Larry or the time motherbox, I will have to let both of you die. I'm sorry. There's no other way" said Raven regretfully.

"That's fine by me, because there's no way that's going to happen to either of us" said a confident Robin as the ship continued towards its meeting destination with Slade.

In one of her father's secret lairs, Rose Wilson stood quietly near her father's command chair as he entered the room.

"I thought you might be hungry" said Slade as he tried to hand some food to his daughter.

Rose took the food from her father's hand and threw it at his command chair.

"I always hated that chair" said Rose.

"So I've been told" replied Slade. "Even so, I had hoped you would sit in it someday" continued Slade.

"I hated this place. I hated my life" said Rose.

"They told me that too. Every day for almost eight years" replied an almost sad sounding Slade as he sat down in front of his command chair.

"I was just a little girl when you destroyed our family" said an angry Rose.

"I took those jobs so you and your brothers could grow up happy. There were not a lot of opportunities otherwise. Your mother didn't understand" countered Slade. "You see now I make it my mission to make sure everywhere has more than enough food and work to sustain for everyone" explained Slade.

"Because you murder half the populations everywhere you go" countered Rose.

"A small price to pay for salvation. Daughter resources are limited. The universe needs correction" declared Slade.

"You don't know that" shouted Rose.

"I'm the only one who knows that" said an annoyed Slade.

"It's my will that lets me know what must be done. For a time you had that same will too" Slade said to an upset Rose.

"It's why I trusted you to find the soul motherbox" explained Slade.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you" replied Rose.

"Oh, I am disappointed, not because you didn't find it, but because you did when you lied" said an angry Slade to his daughter.

Slade took Rose to a room where her brother Jericho was being held prisoner.

"Some time ago, your brother snuck in here and tried to cripple my operation, and very nearly succeeded. So I brought him here to make you talk" declared Slade as he began to torture his son with the gauntlet.

"Please stop" cried Rose.

Even though her brother was mute, she could still tell he was in serious pain from the torture.

Slade stopped and Rose swore she never found the soul motherbox.

"Wintergreen, play the recording that was captured two years ago" ordered Slade to his trustworthy butler.

The recording had Rose telling Jericho that their father will never accomplish his goal because she destroyed any evidence of the soul motherbox's location.

"You're generous to me. You're merciful to me. But I never taught you to lie. That's why you're so bad at it" said any angry Slade as he proceeded to torture his son with the gauntlet again.

Rose could take no more of her brother's torture and screamed out that the soul motherbox's location was on Raan.

"Show me" ordered Slade.

Más was both piloting the pod and arguing with Menos over his obsessive video game playing when Starfire interjected and told Más to let Menos continue to play because there isn't much battery left in his video game controller.

Más was impressed by this, but noticed Starfire seemed very down and went over and talked to her to try and lift her spirits.

"So dead sister, huh? That must be annoying" asked Más.

"Yes. Right when it seemed we finally made up, she dies" said a sad Starfire.

"And you said your brother and parents" Más started to ask before Starfire replied, "Dead as well."

"A best friend?" asked Más already guessing what her answer would be.

"Stabbed through the heart" replied Starfire.

"Are you sure you're up to the mission?" asked a concerned Más.

"Oh yes, you see, loss, anger, regret, they're all powerful motivators" replied Stafire.

"Besides Slade has never fought me" continued Stafire.

"Yes, he has. Lots of times" countered Más.

"Well he's never fought me at my full rage. And I'm getting a powerful weapon as well" said Starfire, trying to sound hopeful.

"It better be some weapon" said a concerned Más.

"I've been fighting all my life and there have been several foes who have wished to destroy me, only to fail. Slade is just the latest in a long line of jerks and he will be the latest to fall" declared Starfire.

"And if you're wrong?" asked Más.

"Well if I'm wrong, then what more can I lose?" asked Starfire as she wiped away the tears from her face and walked to the front of the pod.

"I could lose a lot" said a sad Más as he got out the lucky penny his mother gave him before she died.

"Here" said Más handing the penny to Starfire.

"What's this?" asked a confused Starfire.

"A lucky penny my mother gave me. She told me it will always help you see the light in the darkest of places" explained Más.

"Thank you, my friend" said a grateful Starfire.

Not long after they approached Starhaven which had gone completely dark.

"Something's wrong here. I see no light. I think the penny might be broken" said a confused Starfire.

"It's not the penny" Más said as they landed near the great forge.

"This forge has been dark for years" explained a confused Starfire as they walked near it.

"You said Slade had a gauntlet, right?" asked Más pointing to one that looked exactly like Slade's.

"What?! Go back to the pod" Starfire ordered before she and Más y Menos were attacked by a woman with damaged wings.

"Dawnstar, wait" shouted Starfire.

"Starfire?! You, you were supposed to protect us! Tamaran was supposed to protect us" screamed Dawnstar.

"My friend Tamaran was destroyed. The glove, what did you do?" demanded Starfire.

Dawnstar sat down and said, "Several of my people lived near this forge. I thought they would be safe if I did as he asked. I made what he wanted, a device capable of controlling the power of the motherboxes. And then he killed everyone anyway. All except me. He told me my life is mine, but my wings, are his" Dawnstar said as she tried to move her damaged wings.

"My friend, every weapon you've ever built is inside your head. I know it seems like all hope is lost. Believe I know. But together, you and I, we can kill Slade" said a reassuring Starfire.

Back at Slade's lair Jericho managed to phase into Wintergreen and sent a message to Titan's East telling them to meet him on Qward.

"We're coming in hard, guys" explained Larry as the ship was starting to fall and break apart into Qward's atmosphere.

"Larry, you take that side, and I'll take this side" ordered Robin trying to pilot the ship.

The ship almost crashed regardless, but Raven used her power to make sure they landed intact.

"Thanks, Raven" said Robin before someone threw a smoke grenade into their ship.

A fight broke out between to the two parties with both threatening to kill one other until the smoke cleared and the two teams recognized each other.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Bumblebee.

"Trying to stop Slade once and for all" replied Robin.

"Is that why Starfire was out in space too?" asked Bumblebee.

"What?! Starfire is alive?" asked a surprised Robin.

"Yeah, man" replied Speedy.

"Where is she now?" asked Raven.

"Here it is" said Dawnstar, showing her guests the mold of the sword that is going to be made for Starfire.

"A Queen's weapon. Meant to be the finest of all of Tamaran" explained Dawnstar.

"Has it got a name?" asked Starfire.

"Icebreaker" replied Dawnstar.

"No offense, but it's a bit much" said Más.

"How do we make it?" asked Starfire.

"You will need to restart the forge" replied Dawnstar.

"Friend, prepare the pod" ordered Starfire.

"What is with this place" asked Speedy on the now lifeless world of Qward.

"Who knows? Look, we need a plan" said Robin.

Aqualand seemed bored and yawned at Robin talking.

"Excuse me! I'm giving instructions here" shouted Robin.

"We did to do things differently in Titan's East" said a mocking Speedy.

"Why you little" Robin started to say before Bumblebee said, "Hey, is Raven alright? She seems like she's in pain."

Raven was in mediation trance and just came out of it horrified.

"Raven what's wrong?" asked a concerned Robin.

"I went forward in time to view all the possible outcomes of the coming conflict" explained an almost out of breath Raven.

"How many did you see?" asked a worried Speedy.

"14,000,605" replied Raven.

"One" replied a disheartened Raven.

"The motherbox better be up there. For your brother's sake" threated Slade to Rose as they just arrived at the barren planet of Raan. The soul motherbox was supposedly up in the tower ahead.

"Welcome Slade, Son of Charles. Rose, Daughter of Slade" greeted a cloaked figure with an almost robotic voice.

"You know us?" asked Slade to the mysterious figure.

"It is my curse to know all" replied the figure.

"Then you know I seek the soul motherbox" said Slade.

"You should know it requires a terrible price" warned the figure.

"I am prepared" declared Slade.

"We all think that at first. We are all wrong" said the mysterious figure whose face became visible which revealed half of his face made of medal and his right eye was completely red.

"How is it you know so much about this place" asked an intrigued Slade.

"Long ago, I too sought the motherboxes. I even held one in my hand, but it cast me out and banished me here guiding others to a treasure I can never possess" said the figure.

"What you seek lies in front of you, but a sacrifice is required for the soul motherbox. You must sacrifice what you love for it. A soul for a soul" explained the figure regarding the cliff in front of them.

Rose started laughing and said, "Ever since the day you destroyed our family, I've waited for the day when you finally got what you deserved. You asked the universe for some great prize and it told you no, and you want to know why, dad? Because you love nothing!"

Slade turned around and it seemed as if you he was crying under his mask with his good eye.

"Really? Tears?" asked a sarcastic Rose.

"They're not for him" replied the figure, shocking Rose.

Slade approached his daughter and said, "I ignored my destiny once and it cost me everything. I cannot do that again. Even for you" said a disheartened Slade.

Rose quickly tried to stab herself with the knife her father gave her all those years ago, but Slade merely turned it into dust with his gauntlet.

"I'm sorry, princess" a regretful Slade said as he dragged his daughter and threw her over the cliff.

Slade bowed his head and closed his good eye in regret as the sky above him transformed and then awoke in a lake with the soul motherbox in his right hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Cyborg and the others approached Azarath to bring Killowat to them hoping they could save his life and destroy the mind motherbox inside him.

"Though I am happy you said we were going to open ourselves up to the rest of the universe, this is not quite what I imagined" said Arella.

"And what did you imagine?" asked an amused Azar.

"Oh, something from earth like fast food or a mall. I miss things from earth" replied Arella.

Azar simply just laughed at this comment as Cyborg and his team exited their jet with a wounded Killowat.

"Seems like we're always thinking you for something" said Cyborg as he greeted Azar.

"The thanks are all mine, friends of Raven" replied Azar.

"Have you heard from Raven?" asked a worried Arella.

"No, but don't worry. She can handle herself" replied a reassuring Cyborg.

Beast Boy came up bowing to Azar, but she laughed it off and told them they don't do that here.

"So what can we expect from Slade?" asked Azar as she and the others walked inside the tower to help Killowat.

"Ma'am, you can expect quite an attack, I assure you" explained Beast Boy.

"Well then, you will have the high council guard, the border guard, my personal acolytes, and.." Azar said before her sentence was finished by a familiar face. "Some might say an amnesiac girl" said Terra laughingly to her friends.

Terra went up and hugged Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"How are you doing, Terra?" asked Beast Boy optimistically.

"For the first time in a long time, I actually feel pretty good" replied Terra happily.

Inside the tower Killowat laid down on the table where high priest Coman examined him with his magic.

"You are indeed very unique" said Coman.

"Is there any way to get that box out of him?" asked Beast Boy.

"Possibly" replied Coman.

"Can you do it?" asked Argent.

Coman thought for a moment and was determined, like Azar, not to make the same mistakes they had made in the past like they did with Raven.

"Yes, but I will need time" replied a determined Coman.

"How much?" asked Azar.

"As much as you can give me" replied Coman.

"Heads up, guys. We got trouble" said Kid Flash.

At this moment alien ships started entering the atmosphere with one crashing over the defense spell shield around the main city.

"Wow, I do love this place" replied Terra looking up in disbelief.

"Don't start celebrating yet guys, I see several that have landed outside the dome" explained Red Star.

"We're out of time" said Killowat.

"Get back on the table Killowat" ordered Jinx.

"We will fight them" declared Azar.

"Argent, as soon as that motherbox is out of him, you blow it up" ordered Cyborg.

"You don't have to tell me twice" replied Argent.

"Evacuate the city. Engage all defenses. And get the green boy something to fight with" ordered Azar as she left the room.

"I don't think we have enough power here to restart the forge" said Más as he piloted the pod with Starfire right outside of it holding on to a rope.

"Leave it to me friend" replied Starfire.

"What are you talking..." Más tried to stay before Starfire spun the pod around several times.

"Fire up the engines" ordered Starfire.

Más did this and they quickly made it to the heart of the forge.

Starfire used her speed and skill to restart the forge, and it seemed to beam brightly once more.

"Well done, girl" said Dawnstar from afar in amazement.

"That's Starhaven" Starfire said as she tapped on the window of the pod.

Más looked at it in awe.

The forge seemed to be working, but the mechanism collapsed.

"Blast it" said an annoyed Dawnstar.

"What's wrong?" asked a concern Starfire.

"The mechanism is broken. I can't heat the mold" replied Dawnstar.

"How long do you need to heat it?" asked Starfire.

"A few minutes, why?" asked Dawnstar in reply.

"I'm going to hold it open" declared Starfire.

"That's suicide" replied a confused Dawnstar.

"So is facing Slade without that sword" said Starfire as she flew towards the heart of the forge to hold open the forge maker.

Back on Azarath, Azar, Arella, the Azarathian guards, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Jinx, Kid Flash, Terra, and Red Star approached the edge of the protective dome outside the city.

"Guys I detect two heat signatures right outside the dome" explained Red Star as they were stopping to set up their positions. The heat signatures in question were Cheshire and Mammoth as they were exiting the forest where they landed and headed towards the dome.

At this point Theron and those loyal to him arrived next to the defending force. Theron had long advocated for a better Azarath prior to its first destruction by Trigon, and following their restoration, Azar gladly gave him a seat on the council to help make things better than they were before.

"Thank you for standing with us, my friend" Azar said as she greeted Theron.

"Of course, sister" replied Theron.

At this point Cheshire and Mammoth approached the protective dome and Cheshire tried piercing it with her samurai sword to no avail.

Cyborg, Jinx, and Azar approached them at the edge of the dome and Jinx asked, "Hey, what happened to your loser friend?"

"You will pay for his life with yours. Slade will have that motherbox" replied Cheshire.

"That's not gonna happen" said Cyborg.

Azar determined for Azarath not to go down the same way like last time. She told her intruders, "You are in Azartah now. Slade will have nothing but dust and blood."

"We have blood to spare" replied Cheshire as she raised her sword which raised the doors on their ships. She then quickly lowered her sword unleashing a horde of almost mindless aliens.

"Are they going to surrender?" asked an almost sarcastic Terra.

"Not exactly" replied Cyborg preparing for battle.

"Looks like we ticked her off, guys" said Jinx.

Azar quickly led an Azarathian battle chant to prepare everyone for the battle.

The aliens tried one by one to pierce through the dome.

"They're killing themselves" said Arella as many were being killed by the dome as they were trying to break through it.

Finally the aliens broke through and Azar declared, "To battle!"

The defending force was able to fend off the ones that made it through, but Beast Boy noticed that if the aliens circled around the dome, they would make it to Killowat.

"Then we better keep them in front of us" said Cyborg as he activated his arm cannon.

"How do we do that?" asked Arella looking at Azar.

Azar thought for a moment, and contacted Coman telepathically and told him to break the spell on the north section of the dome to let the invading force through.

"Are you sure, Azar?" asked a skeptical Coman.

"On my signal" replied Azar.

"This will be the end of Azarath again" said an almost horrified Theron.

"But this time, we will go down fighting" said Arella as she took a battle stance.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos" shouted Azar as she and Cyborg led the charge to the enemy.

"Now Coman" shouted Azar as they broke the spell on the north side of the shield.

The aliens came in hard as Azar started using magic and Cyborg used his arm cannon against their enemies.

Terra, right behind them, used her power to lift several rocks and threw them at the aliens trying to pick them off.

Kid Flash and Red Star worked together to handle the aliens from the ground and air, respectively.

Jinx used her power to knock as many aliens back as she could.

Arella, Theron and his followers worked together to slaughter as many aliens as possible.

The main Azarthian defense force worked with Titans to help hold the line and prevent the aliens from reaching Killowat.

"How much longer?" asked Azar to Coman as she battled the aliens.

"I've barely begun, Azar" replied a stressed out Coman.

"You might want to pick up the pace" Azar shot back.

Coman continued his work to get the mind motherbox out of Killowat safely.

"Elders, give me strength" said Starfire preparing to hold up the forge to heat the mold for her sword.

"Do you understand, girl? You're about to take the full force of the forge. The heat will kill you" asked a concerned Dawnstar.

"And if I die?" asked an almost mentally defeated Starfire.

"Um, yes, that's what killing you means" replied a confused Dawnstar.

Starfire held up the metal on the forge which caused her major pain as the heat was breaking the mold for her sword.

"Ok, hold it" shouted Dawnstar as she ran over to see that the mold was breaking for the sword.

Starfire could take no more and fell down to floor with her body badly burned and unconscious.

"Starfire" screamed Más.

"Say something" shouted Más.

"I think she's dying" Más said to Dawnstar as she was breaking open the mold to reveal the sword.

"She needs the sword! The handle? Where is the handle" screamed Dawnstar.

"Brother of this one! Help me find the handle" ordered Dawnstar.

Menos looked concern at the dying Starfire and decided to break his controller and attach it to the sword to form the handle.

The sword began to levitate towards the wounded Starfire as green energy started to form on her hands.

Back at Azarath the battle was turning sour for the Titans.

Terra was forced to wrestle against the aliens who had surrounded her.

Azar herself became surrounded by the aliens and was barely able to hold on much longer.

Cyborg was tackled down to the ground by the aliens and was trying to repel them.

Red Star got knocked out of the air by a boulder that was thrown from Mammoth as he and Cheshire entered through the dome.

Beast Boy was given some daggers to fight with by the Azarthaians, but he too became overwhelmed by the aliens.

"There's too many of them! Agh" screamed Beast Boy right as a bright light emerged in the center of the battle field that threw a sword and many green starbolts at the aliens killing many of them and saving the Titans.

The bright light disappeared in the center of the battle and the sword returned to its wielder who was revealed to be Starfire in Tamarian battle armor fully healed of her injuries with Más y Menos.

There was a great shock that stopped the battle if for only a moment.

Jinx and Cyborg gave a look as if they were asking where she had been.

Azar was stricken in disbelief.

Beast Boy was very excited and said, "Ahaha! You are guys are so toast now!"

Mammoth and Cheshire paused on their advance and seemed surprised and concerned at the appearance of Starfire, who was supposed to have been killed earlier when they boarded her ship.

"Bring me Slade" shouted Starfire as she charged towards the enemy with Más y Meno. Her eyes glowed green as she jumped up and slammed her sword into the ground unleashing a powerful star bolt shock wave.


	7. Chapter 7

Slade arrived at the planet of Qward through the use of his gauntlet and looked around at the ruined and lifeless planet with regret.

"Oh yeah, some things never change" said a sarcastic Raven who was sitting down a few yards from Slade.

"I take it Mod is dead then?" asked Slade.

"Still, he accomplished his mission" said Slade as noticed the time motherbox with Raven.

"You may regret that. I'm not holding anything back this time" said Raven.

"What do you think this place is?" asked Slade.

"No idea. Some planet you destroyed?" asked Raven in reply.

"No, not at all. This place was beautiful" said Slade as he activated his gauntlet to create an illusion of how the planet used to look.

"After your father Trigon was destroyed and as I was restored, I set out to explore space. I even considered starting over away from my old life on earth. Shortly after I found this place and for a short time I came close to restarting my life here, but this planet was just like earth. Too many mouths to feed and not enough to go around. I was reliving what destroyed my family. I tried to warn the high council and even offered a solution" explained Slade.

"Genocide" answered Raven.

"At random. To rich and poor alike. They called me a mad man, just like my wife. And what I predicted came to pass" explained Slade as he dropped the illusion.

"Now I make it my mission to bring balance to the universe" said Slade.

"By murdering trillions" countered Raven.

"With all six motherboxes, I could do it with the snap of my fingers like _this_ " explained Slade.

"And then what?" asked Raven as she got up and prepared for the coming battle.

"And then I rest and watch the sun rise on a grateful universe. The hardest choices require the strongest wills" answered Slade as he bowed his head in regret.

"I think you'll find our will is much stronger than yours" shouted Raven as she activated her magic.

"Ours?" asked a confused Slade as a bomb went off on a building right behind him that fell on him.

Slade used his gauntlet to blast the wreckage away and began battling the Titans.

"You ready?" asked Robin to Speedy as they began battling Slade.

"Yeah. What about you, Boy Wonder?" asked a sarcastic Speedy in response.

Aqualand quickly sweep kicked Slade down then Raven teleported Larry around from all directions to distract him.

"You stupid boy" screamed Slade he grabbed Larry by the neck and threw him back.

Then a ship came in and crashed into Slade knocking him back.

The pilot was revealed to be Wintergreen and accompanied by Jericho.

"You should have killed me" shouted Jericho in Wintergreen's body.

"It would have been a waste of time" shot Slade back.

"Where's Rose?!" screamed Jericho in Wintergreen's voice.

Slade then managed to knock his occupied butler back and battled the Titans some more.

Raven used her magic on Slade's gauntlet and tried pulling it off.

Aqualand came back and dropped down and held Slade's right leg down.

Larry used his power to hold Slade in place while Speedy shot an arrow to hold Slade's free arm in place.

Slade was struggling to break free and Bumblebee dropped down and put a tranquilizer dart in his neck forcing him to go only half asleep due to his strong will.

Raven held Slade down from Larry positioned and Robin told Larry to help him quickly get the gauntlet off before he regained consciousness.

Speedy then came up and bragged how this was all his idea.

He then asked, "Where's Rose?"

Though he was half-asleep, Slade screamed out, "My Rose!"

"Oh, don't give me that bull! Where is she?!" asked Speedy louder this time.

Slade acted very emotional at these questions and Jericho deduced what happened.

"He took her into Raan and he came back with the soul motherbox, but she didn't" saida shaken up Jericho.

"Tell me you didn't do it, you monster" screamed Speedy.

"I had to" replied Slade.

Speedy looked at Slade with full hatred.

"Okay, don't engage! We almost got this off" screamed Robin trying to get Speedy from making a mistake that would cost them everything.

"No you didn't" screamed Speedy as he hit Slade's mask several times before Robin got him off.

"It's almost off guys" said Larry as he almost pulled the gauntlet off before Slade fully awoke and wreaked havoc on the Titans.

Slade then used his gauntlet and sent parts of Qward's moon down to the planet in a bid to kill the Titans once and for all.

Back on Azarath, Coman was still busy operating on Killowat as Argent waited nervously.

Starfire and Cyborg managed to catch up during the midst of the battle.

"So, you got a sword now, huh?" asked Cyborg.

"Indeed friend! It makes killing my enemies much easier" replied Starfire.

"Oh and these are my friends" shouted Starfire to Más y Menos.

"What's up guys?" asked Cyborg.

"Oh, just been on a space mission and all" replied Mas as he and his brother continued to fight.

"Watch where you're going, Kid Flash" said an annoyed Red Star.

"And watch where you're flying" shot Kid Flash back as they continued to fight the aliens.

At this point Terra and Starfire crossed paths.

"Friend Terra! It's good to see you" said Starfire.

"Yeah, you too...Starfire, lookout" shouted Terra at the aliens were right behind her as she threw boulders at them.

"Thank you, friend" said Starfire.

"Don't mention it" replied Terra as they continued to fight.

Large turbine machines commanded by Slade's forces broke through the shield and Argent decided to join in the fight as one threated to kill Jinx and Arella.

"Why was your friend up there all this time?" asked a confused Arella.

"She's on the field. Take it" ordered Cheshire to Doctor Light as he entered the room where Killowat was.

Coman had little time to react, but it was enough and Killowat threw himself and Doctor Light out the window.

"Guys, we got a Killowat situation here" said Speedy as he was tackled by an alien.

"Someone get to Killowat" ordered Cyborg as he continued to battle the aliens.

"Got it" said Beast Boy as he went to Killowat's location.

"And I'm on way" said Argent before she was slashed in the face by Cheshire.

"He will die alone as will you" gloated Cheshire as she prepared to kill Argent.

"Oh, she's not alone" said Jinx as she and Arella cornered Cheshire. Cheshire then began to battle them.

Killowat was getting smacked around by both Doctor Light and Mammoth before Beast Boy arrived.

"You leave my friends alone, you jerks" said Beast Boy as he held up his daggers.

Mammoth threw Beast Boy near a pond and Beast Boy said, "This is it! I need you to morph!"

Nothing happened and he said, "Fine. I'll do it myself."

Beast Boy then used the power of the daggers to kick Mammoth up to the top of the dome causing him to explode.

"We got a lot of issues to work out" Beast Boy said to himself.

Doctor Light managed to stab Killowat, mocked him, and then tried to steal the time motherbox from him again before Cyborg came in and started attacking him.

"Get out of here" ordered Cyborg to a wounded Killowat.

The fight between Jinx and Arella with Cheshire continued with Arella knocked back and Jinx cornered. Argent finally regained her senses and lifted Cheshire up towards a nearby turbine machine that caused her blood to splatter on them.

"Yuck" said a disgusted Jinx.

Cyborg and Doctor Light continued to fight and Doctor Light came close to winning before Killowat stabbed him through the heart with Doctor Light's staff that he had dropped during his fight with Cyborg.

"I told you to go" said Cyborg as Killowat helped him up.

"We don't trade lives Cyborg" replied Killowat.

Back on Qward, Slade had caused an earthquake with his gauntlet which forced Larry to try and catch everyone.

"Sorry I can't remember anyone's names" shouted Larry trying to catch them.

Raven fought Slade one on one and said, Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

This unleashed her full power and for a short moment, Slade was overwhelmed, but quickly used his gauntlet to stop her attack and then her grabbed by the neck.

"You have always been full of tricks Raven, but you never once use your greatest weapon" declared Slade as he took the time motherbox from her.

"A fake" screamed Slade he threw her aside.

A flash of smoke followed by a sweep kick knocked Slade off his balance for a brief second.

"You throw another moon at me, and I'm going to lose it" threatened a weary Robin.

"Ah Robin, or should I say Dick Grayson?" asked Slade revealing Robin's true identity.

"You think you know I am?" asked a surprised and concerned Robin.

"I do. You're not the only one cursed with knowledge" replied an annoyed Slade.

"My only curse has been you, Slade" said Robin as he launched every single weapon he had at his archenemy.

Slade and Robin fought hand to hand, and Robin brought out his staff in a desperate attempt to finish him off, but Slade took it and stabbed Robin in the chest. Robin dropped to his knees in pain.

"You have my respect, Robin. When I'm done, half of humanity will still exist. I hope they remember you" said Slade to a wounded Robin as he was about to blast him with his gauntlet.

"STOP" screamed Raven.

Slade turned to her and she told him, "Spare his life, and I will you give you the motherbox."

Robin look horrified at this.

"No tricks?" asked Slade, turning his gauntlet to her.

Raven shook her head and brought out the real time motherbox and gave it to Slade.

Slade added the time motherbox to his gauntlet and told himself, "Just one to go."

Speedy came in and shot multiple arrows at Slade, but he simply teleported away.

"Did we just lose?" asked a confused Speedy.

"Why did you do that?" asked Robin to Raven as he injected a heal dart into himself.

"We're in the end game now" said a beaten Raven as Slade headed towards the location of the final motherbox.


	8. Chapter 8

The battle in Azarath was starting to wind down as Theron and his followers worked to kill the remaining aliens on the ground while Starfire was in the sky destroying the aliens' fleeing ships.

Argent quickly found a wounded Killowat trying to recover in the forest inside the dome.

Killowat screamed in pain as the motherbox was warning him about the recent arrival to the battlefield.  
"What?! What is it?!" asked a worried Agrent.

"He's here" replied a worried Killowat.

The wind started to roar hard as Cyborg, Beast Boy, Jinx, Kid Flash, Red Star, Terra, Más y Menos, Azar and Arella noticed something was wrong.

"Everyone, stay sharp" ordered Cyborg.

A blue portal then appeared and a man stepped out who was only one motherbox away from victory.

"Guys, it's him" informed Beast Boy.

"Everyone, get ready" ordered Cyborg as he prepared his arm cannon.

Beast Boy tried attacking Slade with his daggers, but Slade knocked him away with his gauntlet to a nearby rock.

Cyborg tried blasting him with his arm cannon, but Slade redirected it back to him with his power.

"It's time, Argent" said a desperate Killowat.

"No, I'm not doing it" replied an emotional Argent.

"If he gets the motherbox, half of all life dies" Killowat shot back. "It's not fair and it shouldn't be you" continued Killowat. "You could never hurt me, because I only feel you" said Killowat as an upset Agrent began to blast the motherbox inside him.

Azar pulled up a sword and used all of her magic on Slade, but he simply dodged her attacks and knocked her out.

Kid Flash quickly tried to outmaneuver Slade, but Slade merely unleashed a shock wave on him stopping him from fighting.

Red Star tried blasting Slade from afar, but Slade used his power to hold him in place and threw him away.

Terra tried throwing as many boulders as she could to stop her former master, but Slade used his power and redirected one of her boulders back to her knocking his former apprentice out.

Jinx and Arella used their magic on Slade, but they too were no match for his power and they both were severely wounded.

Más y Menos tried a speed attack on Slade, but it barely slowed Slade down.

Argent heavily upset took her free hand and focused both her hands on destroying the mind motherbox as Cyborg got back up, and managed to get a few hits in on Slade's mask, causing a few cracks on it. He then managed to hold open Slade's gauntlet to prevent him from using it for a few seconds much to the shock and mild concern from Slade. Slade managed to punch and knockout Cyborg with his free hand as he approached Argent and Killowat.

Argent took one of her hands and blasted Slade trying to hold him back. Slade used the power of the gauntlet to shield himself and slowly approached Argent and Killowat.

Argent managed to destroy the mind motherbox which caused a shockwave for a brief moment.

Slade had no reaction to this and went up and told Argent, "Oh dear child, I understand."

"You could never" replied angry and upset Argent.

"Is that so? Today I lost more than you could ever know, but now is not time for mourning. Now there's no time at all" explained Slade as he used his gauntlet to rewind the moment Killowat was destroyed.

Argent quickly realized what Slade did when Killowat was brought back, and quickly tried to stop him, but Slade simply knocked her back and ripped the time motherbox from Killowat's head throwing his lifeless body aside.

Slade placed the time motherbox inside his gauntlet and felt a surge of power flowing threw him.

As Slade looked at his now complete gauntlet, a green starbolt threw him back and he quickly got up and tried using all six motherboxes to kill Starfire in the sky, but she had thrown her sword at him and not even the combined power of the motherboxes could stop it from landing in his chest.

Slade, heavily wounded, dropped to his knees with the sword in him causing him severe pain.

Starfire landed in front him, grabbed the back of his helmet and told him, "I told you I will kill you for that."

As Starfire finished her sentence, she pushed her sword deeper into Slade's chest which caused him to scream out in pain.

Slade, barely still alive and losing consciousness, told Starfire, "You should…. You should have gone for the head…."

Slade then snapped his fingers as Starfire screamed out as a great flash of light happened.

Slade noticed his gauntlet was not on his hand, the sword was gone from his chest, he was unmasked and he was in some sort of orange like dimension.

Slade then noticed an arch in front him and when he got to it he saw a familiar six year old.

"Daughter?" asked an emotional Slade.

The figure turned around and asked, "Did you do it?"

"Yes" replied a teary eyed Slade.

"What did it cost?" asked the figure.

"Everything" replied a grieving and regretful Slade.

The figure looked at him with much sadness as Slade instantly returned back to Azarath.

"What did you do?! What did you do?!"screamed a panicked Starfire as Slade's gauntlet was completely fried.

Slade looked around and realized he was back, wisely teleported away before Starfire figured what happened causing her sword to drop out of his chest to the ground as he left.

Cyborg managed to recover and went up with one hand on his chest and asked "Where did he go? Starfire, where did he go?!"

Starfire was shocked and had no response.

"Guys?' asked a confused Terra as she saw herself turn to dust.

Many surviving Azarathinas on the battlefield began to fade away, and those who did not, such as Theron, looked around in confusion.

"Up, Arella. This is no place to die" commanded Azar as she tried to get Arella up off the ground only to disappear. Arella was shocked and shaken up over Azar's death, but she then sensesd a far more upsetting death on a lifeless planet far away which broke her down.

"Más?" asked Menos to his brother.

"Menos? No, no, no, no" said an upset Más as his he witnessed his brother fade away.

"Kid Flash? Where are you?" asked Red Star not knowing Kid Flash had just faded away.

Argent faded away next as she sat down next to Killowat's body.

Back on Qward, Robin and team were recovering from their battle with Slade when something started happening.

"Guys I think…." Bumblebee started to say as she faded away.  
"Speedy?" asked a confused and upset Aqualand as he crumbled to dust.

"At ease, Speedy" said Robin as he noticed Speedy was disappearing.

"Oh, man" said an upset Speedy as he faded away.

"Robin, there was no other way" said a sorrowful Raven as she turned to dust.

Robin, barely able to process what was going on, instantly had Larry hold on to him and he was very upset.

"I don't feel so good! I don't want to go" shouted an emotional Larry as Robin sat him down.

"You're going to be alright" said a shaken up Robin.

"I'm sorry" said Larry as he faded away.

"He did it" explained Jericho as Robin got down on the ground and tried to cope with what was going on.

"What the heck is happening?" asked a confused and upset Red Star to the shaken up team.

Jinx made it the survivors limping badly as she went over to Cyborg, who was sitting down in front of Killowat's body.

Starfire and Beast Boy were bowing their heads in grief and confusion while Más was sitting down behind them on a log depressed.

"Oh, no" said an upset Cyborg as he was realizing what happened.

On a remote beach south of the equator located on earth, a man with white hair and a white beard with an eye patch over his right eye exited his hut, He sat down on the beach smiling with a hint of regret on his face while watching as the sun rose on a now balanced universe.


	9. Chapter 9

"Still no sign of Robin?" asked Bruce Wayne in the back seat of his car while Alfred was in the front driving around in Gotham.

"I'm afraid not, Master Wayne" replied Alfred.

"Master Wayne, your sensors near Azarath are picking up some unique heat signatures there" explained Alfred looking at the screen next to the steering wheel.

"Same as Jump City?" asked an intrigued Bruce.

"Ten times as strong" replied Alfred, looking at the screen.

"Tell Gordon….Alfred look out" shouted Bruce as a car crashed in front of them.

Bruce and Alfred got out of their car and Alfred went over to make sure the driver of the crash was okay.

"They okay?" asked a concerned Bruce.

"Master Wayne, there's no one here" replied a confused Alfred.

A helicopter then crashed into a nearby tower causing a massive explosion.

"Contact the League. Tell them code red" ordered a confused and disturbed Bruce.

"Master Wayne?" asked a confused Alfred as he turned to dust.

Bruce, who was barely able to process what was happening, quickly made it to his car and got out a pager to send a message to someone he knew could help stop what was happening.

"Son of a bit…." Bruce said as he turned to dust and dropped the pager.

The pager sent out its signal and that was answered by who it was calling. The screen displayed the insignia WG.

 **Slade will return**


End file.
